


Ice Cream, Car Rides, and Hair Dyes

by choihahyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, but the ending is a little bit happier lol, lots of flashbacks, on my wedding day au, so much ice cream references lol, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choihahyun/pseuds/choihahyun
Summary: Yeonjun falls in love with Soobin in an instant. But life gets in the way and before he knew it, almost ten years has passed and he's still not with the one that he loves.orA Yeonbin AU inspired by the movie 'On Your Wedding Day'.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 13





	Ice Cream, Car Rides, and Hair Dyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is a new chaptered fic that I will be starting (which I hope will be finished unlike all my other WIPs woops). This is the first yeonbin fic that I will be posting in this account so I'm a bit nervous about the reception but I hope you all enjoy it!

_[June 2026]_

Yeonjun watches the way one of his co-mentors throws him a piercing, judgmental glare from the other side of the room. Yuqi has never been fond of him just because he came in to their dance studio acting like an idiot but suddenly overshadowing her with his dance skills. It didn’t help that he has such an approachable aura that made everyone fall in love with him in an instant.

But not Yuqi – she has high standards, she says. Yeonjun doesn’t argue because as much as he finds Yuqi attractive, he’d rather not be on the receiving end of her countless nagging.

And judging by the way she’s boring holes into the half-gallon of ice cream that Yeonjun shamelessly eats during their lunch break, Yeonjun braces himself for an earful from her later.

Yuqi scoffs and rolls her eyes as she walks across the room to snatch the tub away from Yeonjun’s hands.

“Hey!” Yeonjun protests with a pout that works for everyone else, but – again – not on Yuqi. “That’s mine!”

Yuqi ignores him and doesn’t look back when she dumps the tub in the trash bin. It was a few scoops away from being empty and she should have interfered earlier. “Eating garbage is setting a bad example on our students,” she lectures with a firm tone. “Besides, no sitting on the studio floor.” Yuqi faces Yeonjun, her arms crossed to appear more intimidating than she already does.

It was Yeonjun’s turn to roll his eyes but straightens up anyway to stretch his legs. There’s still a few minutes before lunch break ends and he figures he should start warming up so the ice cream would go down faster.

“You’re really no fun,” he says while reaching down to his toes, groaning as he reaches his limit. Even though he’s probably the best dancer in the country, he’s surprisingly not as flexible as anyone thinks. “It’s not like I eat ice cream every day.”

“No, you don’t,” Yuqi agrees. “But yesterday you had a pack of gummy bears and then last week you even passed a bag of potato chips to the students!”

“Fair point,” Yeonjun says. “But come on. I haven’t had ice cream in a long time.”

Yuqi laughs humorlessly, joining Yeonjun in front of the mirror to roll the kinks off of her shoulders. “But every time you do, it’s always mint chocolate chip,” she whispers under her breath but it was loud enough for Yeonjun to hear.

“Hey, mint chocolate is the superior ice cream flavor!” Yeonjun defends. He is quite passionate when it comes to his favorite treat.

* * *

_[September 2017]_

The thing about being in an all-boy’s school is that when the students reach the peak of their pubescent growth, the hormones start to get overwhelming. Random growth spurts and acne are just the tip of the iceberg. What really sends everyone into a frenzy is the misplaced teenage angst that bursts out especially during recess usually in the form of fist fights on the roof deck.

And Yeonjun being Yeonjun – that is to say, having grown enough over the summer to take revenge on his bullies since freshman year – he’s not exempted from the beating that his homeroom teacher gives him upon learning that he has squabbled with the other class’ gang leader again.

And it’s just the first week of senior year.

Yeonjun doesn’t really care. He’s been subjected to the corporeal punishment that schools still view as an effective means of disciplining students. He can feel the sharp pain in his buttock and it will definitely bruise when he gets home. Then again, he probably won’t feel it anymore when Mr. Jung inevitably kills him.

And perhaps he’s finally ascended to the next realm because the pain that he’s receiving suddenly mutes down when someone comes in the faculty office. The sunbeams outside illuminates this unknown angel so perfectly, his fair skin blooming like a halo.

Yeonjun can’t help but smile. The sight of this new handsome face suddenly makes everything worth it.

“Reflect on what you have done,” Mr. Jung finally says at the last beat. Yeonjun only smiles at him which seemed to irritate the middle-aged man more.

When the teachers left and there’s only Yeonjun and this ethereal boy, he didn’t hesitate to crawl backwards – still maintaining his position from when he was being punished – and tried to get the other student’s attention.

“Your new here,” Yeonjun says. The boy sends him a sharp glare but even then, he looks so handsome. “I just moved in here too when I was a freshman. People here are weird, but don’t worry. I’ll show you around!”

The boy faces him fully and scrutinized him from head to toe, a blank expression still plastered on his face. “Your pants are ripped.”

Now, Yeonjun doesn’t really get embarrassed easily just because his whole life has been a joke already and there was no point in concealing how much of a clown he is, but he immediately turns back and lands on his butt as soon as the new student gives his frank remark.

An hour later, Yeonjun sits on his desk with only his basketball shorts on. His pants were being sewed by his friend – Beomgyu – who was doing a rather poor job. But Yeonjun would rather go home with wonky pants seams than walk around their neighborhood with his ratty basketball shorts.

At least something good came out of that embarrassing scene at the faculty office because it turns out that the angel he saw earlier – Choi Soobin – is on the same class as him.

Soobin is so undeniably cool. He’s tall and handsome and he has nice skin. It’s like he went through a growth spurt flawlessly and skipped the acne part altogether. He also seems smart considering that he’s the only one actually studying during their free time. The rest of class was either sleeping, playing stupid games, or openly ogling the new kid. Yeonjun was one of the latter and he’s not ashamed of it.

In the next few days, Yeonjun fell more and more in love with Choi Soobin. It was probably an exaggerated feeling – and Yeonjun is aware of it too – but there’s lack of better word for it. Yeonjun is undeniably in love, head over heels and all, with Choi Soobin. Suddenly, his bleak routine of going to school, blanking out until the afternoon, and then going home with soup for brains is now much more bearable since he had someone to look forward to.

But it was Friday afternoon, a couple of minutes into lunch, when Yeonjun finds out that the angel he has so adored and put on a pedestal turns out to be – well – not as angelic as he seems.

Yeonjun finds Soobin trying to climb up the tall back fence. His school-issued bag was on his arm, and his already long legs were struggling to reach the top of the fence. When Soobin notices Yeonjun’s presence, he doesn’t pay him any attention and instead continues with his attempts.

“You’re not allowed to leave school until we get dismissed later in the afternoon,” Yeonjun tells Soobin.

Soobin pauses for a second and turns to Yeonjun. “You’re not allowed to punch your fellow student during lunch time as well, but here we are,” he says.

“Touche.”

“Besides, I know you won’t tell anyone,” Soobin remarks. “You’re too in love with me to rat me out.”

Yeonjun coughs at the blunt comment from Soobin. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide his obvious crush on the boy – because everyone in their school has a crush on Soobin in the first place – but it still surprises him, his cheeks warmer than ever. Who would have guessed that his angelic boy could have such a sharp tongue?

Soobin struggles reaching the top of the fence for a minute before he huffs out in frustration and turns to Yeonjun. “You,” he calls out. “Wanna do a quickie?”

Yeonjun gulps. That was such a bold proposal from Soobin – someone who looks so pure and innocent. It must be the influence of the city – city boys do act differently than country bumpkins do. For Soobin, this might sound normal even though it was effective enough to quicken Yeonjun’s heartbeat. Then again, who was he to say no?

So in the end, with a promise of a quickie, Yeonjun boosts Soobin high enough to make it over the fence and Soobin pulls him up in return. Yeonjun has cut classes many times before but nothing has felt more exhilarating than this! He finally has some alone time with the love of his life – who smells like lavenders, by the way – and at the end of the afternoon, he might finally lose his v-card.

“So,” Soobin starts as they carefully walk away from the school. “You up for some ice cream?”

Yeonjun tries to play it cool by shrugging and saying ‘sure’ but his voice cracked in the most embarrassing way that made him wish to just dig a hole and let the earth eat him up there and then. But it made Soobin chuckle, even for just a little bit, so maybe embarrassing himself in front of his crush wasn’t so bad after all.

“Since when did you have dimples?” Yeonjun asks amusingly as he notices the small dips on each of Soobin’s cheeks.

“Since forever,” Soobin says, his tone back to the usual cold one he uses. “It’s not like I could just poke myself countless of times to get them, you know.”

“Of course not,” Yeonjun agrees. “They look cute, you should smile more.”

Soobin sighs. “Nothing much to smile about these days, though.”

It was a sad notion knowing that Soobin does look cute with his dimples showing. Yeonjun mentally takes note of giving himself the duty to make Soobin smile more so he could show those dimples again. And well, he understands that moving to a new town from the city could be quite difficult and he’d do as much as he can to cheer Soobin up.

A few minutes later, all spent in silence, the two boys end up on a local ice cream shop which was far away from the school but also close enough that they could rush back without much effort.

Soobin orders chocolate ice cream and sits on one of the tables while Yeonjun waits for his order. “What did you get?” Soobin says through a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

“Mint chocolate.”

The disgust was immediate and apparent on Soobin’s face upon hearing the two words. He even cringes for full effect and Yeonjun can’t help but take offense even slightly. “That’s disgusting. How can you like something like that? Such a waste of chocolate being mixed with iced toothpaste.”

“Hey, it’s my comfort food!” Yeonjun defends. “And mint chocolate doesn’t taste like toothpaste. You’re over exaggerating.”

Soobin tuts. “Don’t worry then, you won’t have to brush your teeth later.”

Despite the never-ending they had about the superior ice cream flavor, the sun finally starts to set and it was time for them to get home. Or at least get to their next activity which leads Yeonjun to buy the necessary _paraphernalia_ on the nearest convenience store. The cashier looked at him for a second, probably gauging if it was right to sell condoms to someone who was still wearing a high school uniform but in the end, he just did his job.

When Yeonjun comes out of the convenience store, Soobin was giving him a small smile. It wasn’t big enough to show his dimples, more like a firm line that curved on the end of his lips, but it was still a smile, and Yeonjun’s heart swells.

“What did you buy?” Soobin asks. “And why did I have to stand here instead of going in with you?”

Yeonjun smirks at him mischievously. “You’ll know in a few.”

Soobin shrugs. “Cigarettes? I don’t really judge but it’s bad for you so you should quit.”

“It’s not cigarettes.”

When they start to walk side by side, Soobin speaks. “Thanks for having a quickie with me, I really appreciate it.”

Yeonjun stops and looks at Soobin with confusion on his face. “Huh?” He tilts his head to the side which Soobin slightly mimics. “But we haven’t had sex yet?”

And something dawns on Soobin’s face that makes his eyes widen and his jaw drop on the floor. His fair skin was as red as a tomato in an instant as he struggles to reach for Yeonjun’s pocket. “What did you buy?!”

Yeonjun tries to push him away but Soobin was fast enough to swipe the small box of condoms on Yeonjun’s pocket and stare at it with shock. Then it came as fast as lightning, the sharp smack of Soobin’s hand against Yeonjun’s cheek.

“What do you take me for?!” Soobin argues loudly, raising his hand so Yeonjun won’t be able to reach the condoms in his hand. “You think I’m that easy?!”

“You offered!” Yeonjun bites back. “You asked me if I wanted to have a quickie and I said yes! Shouldn’t you be happy or something?”

Soobin, instead, laughs humorlessly and pushes Yeonjun away. “I meant to have a quick snack. God, you have such a dirty mind. Freud was right, teens in this age have nothing else in their mind but sex. For the record, I am not that easy and if I had to do _it_ with someone, it’s not gonna be you.”

Yeonjun’s cheek had a big purple bruise the next morning and it didn’t disappear until Monday. But even though he was sporting a huge reason not to cross Choi Soobin – who was stronger than he looks like – he finds himself at the back fence once more, boosting Soobin up to have a quickie. Only this time, he actually knows what the other meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> You can also follow me @sundaewrites or drop a message by my cc: sundaewrites


End file.
